Puppy Love
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETED AU Anzu Tea' works for the humane society and rescues a badly injured dog. But what happens when the one raising the dog back to health, Yugi, doesn't want to give it up? YugiXAnzu Please R&R!
1. All in A Day's Work

OMG! I'm writing another Yu-Gi-Oh story! It's ok, I've been inspired. ^_^ Here is a longer version of the summary, since it was really hard condensing it. Also, the quotes at the beginning and end are to intrigued you plus they have to do with the fic and there will be one for the beginning of the chapter a  
  
AU. Yugi/Anzu Anzu works at the ASPCA. She rescues a badly abused dog and Yugi, being the good friend he is, offers to foster it until the shelter can find an appropriate home for it, but what happens when Yugi wants the dog for his own?  
  
Notes  
  
ASPCA- American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals  
  
ASPCA officers cannot make citizens arrests, that is the job of the precinct.  
  
For those of you not familiar with the proper Japanese names, Anzu is Tea' in the dub.  
  
Special section  
  
Puppy Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. It takes the touch of a genius -- and a lot of courage -- to move in the opposite direction- Albert Einstein.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: All in a Day's Work  
  
Anzu put on her blue hat, which completed her uniform. She was all suited up for work. Anzu headed out of the house, off to work for the day.  
  
Anzu worked for the ASPCA, a non profitable organization that fought against the horrible crime of cruelty to animals. She had been working for them ever since she completed college, since she was unable to go to New York to become a dancer. She works two jobs, since she only does volunteer work for the ASPCA. She's working another job in hopes to save up money to try and make a second trip to New York, to further reach her goal.  
  
Anzu hopped into the swat car and took off, on her first case of the morning. She could hear a muffled voice come over the radio. She picked up the receiver and held it to her lips to respond to the voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm right on it."  
  
Anzu turned the car around and headed for the opposite direction.  
  
Soon she drove up into the driveway of what appeared to be an old abandon house. Anzu and her business partner, Ai stepped out of the car and began to slowly approach the doorway.  
  
Ai walked the full length up to the door and gave it a few knocks.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No one answered, so she knocked again and waited a while, still there was no answer.  
  
Ai turned to Anzu. "Looks like we're going to have to go in."  
  
Anzu nodded in response. "Right."  
  
Ai and Anzu walked around the corner but stopped before a fence that seemed to block their way.  
  
"What have we got here?" Ai asked.  
  
"We received some calls that there were some abandon dogs here. The owner said that her son was supposed to be caring for them." Anzu stated.  
  
"Well, there's no one here now. How long have they been here?" Ai asked.  
  
"Two weeks." Anzu told her.  
  
The two officers continued to walk over to the fence and spied the two dogs in the back yard. The younger of the two, a medium sized, fluffy Spitz type dog with a black muzzle and frosty gray fur was running around and seemed happy, despite it being underweight. It was a female. She was only slightly under weight, but she must be taken away before the situation got worse.  
  
Dispersed across the yard, there lay water and food dishes all empty. The two had not been properly cared for the estimated time, perhaps more.  
  
The other dog was another story. It was a large breed, white fluffy Pyrenees looking dog. It was in very bad shape.  
  
He was laying on the ground beside of the fence in the dirt. He had a long chain tied to his neck. The dog was emaciated and thin, you could see all of his bones clearly through his heavy coat of fur. With his last bit of energy, he was desperately chewing away at the chain, trying to free himself.  
  
"Oh man, we have a bad case here." Anzu signaled for Ai, who was taking pictures of the other dog to come over. Ai walked over to the emaciated ball of fluff and bones. He didn't even have enough energy to bark or wag his tail, much less anything else. Ai gently pulled the chain from his mouth and snapped a few pictures of him to put on file.  
  
"This is bad. We need to get him back to the veterinary clinic." Ai advised.  
  
"Right."  
  
It had always saddened Anzu to see people doing wrong to others, especially those who did not have voices to speak for themselves. This is one of the reasons why she became a member of the ASPCA, to do the right thing and stand up for animals, the victims of cruelty crimes. She strives to make the world a better place for animals, where they didn't have to be treated the way they were in cases like this. She had always told people if they were being unkind to others, animals included, now she could make a difference and take action. She was finally achieving her goal.  
  
Ai brought back a big, white blanket and spread it out on the ground. She picked up the upper part of the dog while Anzu held the back. They gently moved him onto the blanket and carried either end as they loaded him into the back of the ASPCA van. the female frosty colored Spitz was loaded in a separate cage, to be tested for any diseases and parasites.  
  
Ai wrote a note, notifying the owner that they have taken the dogs, and cruelty charges will be filed against them.  
  
"Think we'll have to file charges against them?"Anzu asked.  
  
"This case is too bad not too. I don't even know if that dog's going to make it."  
  
Ai and Anzu climbed back into the squad car and headed back to the vet's place, to check on the deteriorating dog.  
  
~~~~~~Previews for chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Please Save My Bleeding Heart  
  
While grief is fresh, every attempt to divert only irritates. You must wait till it be digested, and then amusement will dissipate the remains of it. Samuel Johnson  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was chapter 1. Please R&R! This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I've done in a while, and I really really hope someone reviews it and that it is as good as my others, maybe even another Otogi's Dark Angel. I dunno, eventually it will be Y/A So yeah.  
  
See the button, click on it. It won't bite (but Yami Bakura will, lol) Don't mind me, I'm crazy ^^;  
  
R&R!! NOW!!! 


	2. Please Save My Bleeding Heart

Well, without further ado here's chapter 2 of Puppy Love. Whatever happened to the dog? Well in this chapter you'll soon find out. Animal Lovers come forth.   
  
Thanks to shadowbakura for beta reading this for me!  
  
Puppy Love  
  
Chapter 2: Please Save My Bleeding Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While grief is fresh, every attempt to divert only irritates. You must wait till it be digested, and then amusement will dissipate the remains of it. Samuel Johnson   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu and Ai soon arrived at the veterinary hospital. There were two vets standing there at the table. The white dog was still laying a top the table, still in the same position as it was when they found it. The poor animal seemed like nothing more then a lifeless hull.  
  
One of the vets, Dr. Yamamoto, was checking the dog's heart rate.  
  
Anzu looked at the animal with a worried face. She dared not to speak. She was afraid of the result. It was always sad for her to see an animal die; it was the hardest part of any case. She wore a worried expression on her face.  
  
Ai finally asked the question, "How is he?"  
  
One of the vets shook her head and Dr, Yamamoto turned to Anzu and Ai, taking the stethoscope off of his ears and putting it around his neck.   
  
"He's not going to make it, he's already fading."  
  
"Guess we came all too late." Ai sighed.  
  
Ai had always been so serious; she seemed unmoving and never cried during any death or case where the animal is near death. She seemed to be all about business. She took her work very serious and had always strove to do and be the best in her field. Anzu had often wondered why she was in the ASPCA and not in the Precinct, where she could make arrests and be more active.  
  
Anzu glanced at the dog, who lay there in the same position. His eyes were opened. Those sad, lonely eyes, full of sorrow and suffering. Once in his life, he had been a happy dog, once he had someone who loved him, but now he lay there alone, with no one.  
  
Anzu turned around. She couldn't bear to see him like that. She felt so helpless, though the vets had done every possible thing they could to help. Dr. Yamamoto told Ai and Anzu that though they could not save the big white dog, the smaller dog had no problems other then malnutrition. They would get her back to shape and hopefully someone would adopt her. Anzu was really glad to hear that.  
  
"Just goes to show you, where there is grief, there's also triumph." Ai smacked Anzu on the back in a friendly manner.  
  
Anzu jolted forward bit and her hat flew down into her eyes. She lifted it with one hand and straightened it on her head.  
  
"Yeah," She responded, happy to hear some good news.  
  
She turned to Ai, "Well, let's go. What else is on the agenda?"  
  
Ai responded. "Next there's a house with some birds in it. From what I've been told, the neighbors were also complaining because of rats. This man is believed to be a bird collector of sorts and has over 50 birds."  
  
"Guess we'd better get over there and see what's going on, but I'm not counting this case closed yet, something has to be done." Anzu exclaimed.  
  
"Well officials have gotten in contact with the boy's mother. She's being charged with animal cruelty, surprisingly, she is being very cooperative and understanding."  
  
"Well, that's always good." Anzu responded.  
  
"Well, looks like we have some work ahead of us." Ai tipped her hat. "Anzu, go and get some of those bird boxes."  
  
"Right."  
  
Anzu went to get the cardboard fold out bird boxes, walking past the emaciated dog, who was now dead on the table. She tried her best to ignore it as she walked past. Things like this weren't supposed to get to humane officers like that, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for the dog and for what he must have suffered.  
  
She grabbed the boxes and folded them out. She and Ai decided to take the van this time, so they could haul all of the birds safely and not have to call for backup and wait for them to meet them there.  
  
"Well, it's time to go." Ai told Anzu, "let's just hope this will end up being a case closed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3- A Feathery Fury  
  
You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, "Why not?" -George Bernard Shaw   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why isn't anyone besides my friends reading this? T_T I'm going to cry... If this does have a lot of reviews by the time this goes on, then omit the last part. Anyway R&R and it will get reviews earlier! 


	3. A Feathery Fury

****

Hello all, I'm so surprised at the number of reviews I've had for this fic. It's more then any other fic I've ever written. Thank you all so much!! I love you guys! Just for that you all get another chapter of Puppy Love.

This chapter is separated by parts, because two different events happen here.

Puppy Love

Chapter 3: A Feathery Fury

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, "Why not?" -George Bernard Shaw 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anzu and Ai drove down the busy streets of the city looking for the appropriate house. They turned around the bustling corner of the quaint little street and pulled into the driveway of the old, abandon light blue house. 

The wood seemed old and semi rotted. They both stepped out of the car and approached the door. Anzu gave it a few formal knocks. There was no answer. It appeared that no one was at home. 

Anzu turned the doorknob and the door came right open. She and Ai walked through the house, it indeed had been abandon. They could hear the soft songs of the birds and the crunching of things. they could also hear the flapping of wings as they flew across the room.

Though they could hear the birds, they couldn't see them within the confines of the house. This confused the pair and caused them to look all around the house, in every room to try and find our feathered friends.

Anzu walked down the hall, there was a place for a door, but a plywood sheet laid over the space, blocking whatever was in the room from everyone's view. Anzu kicked the plywood sheet in and stood back. She then walked slowly into the room. What she saw was quite a sight.

Birds everywhere!

Birds on top of the cages, in the cages, on the shelf, on the floor...

Some of the smaller birds flew past Anzu, she ducked for cover to avoid being hit by the feathery projectiles. 

"I found them!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Ok."

Ai entered the room. She was quite surprised to see so many avians squawking all in unison. She felt something light and furry go across her foot at great speed. She glanced down and saw a few bags of bird seed laying in the corner Along with the bird seed, some little furry puff balls.

Mice!

"Ugh." Ai said under her breath.

It was true, mice were the only thing that Ai couldn't stand. Anzu saw the look of dismay on Ai's face. She seemed quite disturbed by the furry nun senses.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Fine. I'll get the cages." She turned to exit the room. 

When she got out of the doorway, she turned back to her comrade. " You stay here while I get the stuff."

"Right."

Ai walked outside. She opened up the back of the van and grabbed several cardboard boxes and nets, also a couple pairs of gloves, so the sharp beaks and talons of the birds wouldn't pierce the skin.

She re-entered the building and unwillingly reentered the room. She handed Anzu the net and some gloves.

Time to go to work!

They dashed around the room, trying to catch the clever birds. They dispersed around the room, some flew out of the room and into the hall way. They were frantic to get out. Ai and Anzu rushed around, trying to gather as many as they could. They went running down the hall after the escapees.

As Ai walked around, looking out for any low flying birds, she could hear something crunch under her feet. She had stepped on a mouse ad her face lit up with disgust yet again.

Those little things were everywhere!

After a few hours of falling, tripping, jumping, reaching, grabbing, running and netting, they finally got all of the feathery fliers and packed them safely into the makeshift cardboard cages.

They took the 7 cardboard boxes of birds out into the back of the van.

They had to load the bigger birds, such as Macaws, Cockatoos and other large parrots into the big cages. 

They hopped into the van and drove back to the ASPCA. They had the birds checked by the vet. The results were good. They would take care of them and nurse them back to health. They were suffering from malnutrition. After that, they would find them loving homes.

Yet another case closed! Anzu was delighted that none of the birds had to be immunized.

****

Part II

The Brown Dog

Another assignment came up. There was a report of an injured dog laying in a garage. They loaded up the ASPCA van and drove over to the house, which was inhabited by a person.

They were greeted by a man who was standing on the porch, waiting for them to arrive. He was lean and had gray frizzled hair. He dressed simply, in a white T-shirt and blue, torn off jeans. Ai walked up to the man and began to listen to his story.

" I heard a gunshot, and I saw the dog run around the corner. She ran into my garage and she's just laying there right now, I don't know who she belongs to, my best guess is that she is a stray."

"Could you show me where she is?" Ai asked.

"Sure, follow me."

The three walked around the garage. they spotted the big brown dog laying there. She had medium length, thick fur and she had floppy jaws and ears that resembled those of a pit bull. Her coat was a golden brown adorned with black hairs which gave her a frosted look. Her leg looked serious and almost mangled from the shot. The blood was gushing from her leg. She wagged her tail, but laid there, unable to move.

Ai snapped some pictures to put on file. Ai and Anzu made a make-shift stretcher out of a white sheet and laid it by the dog, then they lifted the dog onto the stretcher and carried it back to the van. They laid her down gently in the back.

They went back and conversed with the man. Since they had no idea of who committed such a crime, it would make the case harder to solve. They would have to investigate further. 

Hopefully they would find the offender and apprehend him for his deeds.

For now, they decided to take the dog back to the vet and have them check her out. They got back in the squad car and headed back to the ASPCA. Another case closed for the team of girls, but now they had to hope they could save the injured dog.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: The Brown Dog's Injuries

__

In the province of the mind, what one believes to be true either is true or becomes true. -

John Lilly 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, getting into the action and they storyline. Those chapters before were to give all of you insight on what the ASPCA is all about. The next chapter will be about the dogs injuries and hopefully there will be some Anzu/Yugi action!

Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer was down. This fic will get updated again, as soon as I get more reviews.


	4. The Brown Dog's Injuries

****

Here we go with chapter 4!!! I'm really surprised at the reviews I am getting from this fic. Thanks all, your all so sweet. Now, time for the brown dogs injuries!!

Puppy Love

Chapter 4: The Brown Dog's Injuries

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

In the province of the mind, what one believes to be true either is true or becomes true. -

John Lilly 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anzu walked in the doorway to the room with the vet. The brown dog was on the check-up table being examined by a couple of vets. Anzu walked up to the vets and asked them if the brown dog was all right. The vet's response was a mixture of happy and grave at the same time.

The bullet had went through the dog's leg and shattered a major joint. The dog's leg would have to be amputated. Anzu frowned. However, they were able to save the dog's life, she would have to go through therapy.

Anzu was relieved, now it was her job to find someone who could take care of the dog until they could find a suitable home for her. The person who had the dog at their house would have to introduce the dog to many different situations, to make sure it could be adopted. 

She figured she would go and ask a few friends. She wanted someone responsible, so Jou would be out of the question. She had a while to figure out what who she wanted the dog to go with. 

She was off Saturday, and decided to go to the Turtle to see Yugi and his grandfather. They sat around one of the tables and drank tea together. They started off with idle chit chat. They eventually got to talking about Anzu's job.

Anzu had mentioned the brown dog and her predicament. Yugi came up with a great idea.

"How about I take care of her when the operation's over. I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind!" Yugi said happily.

"Are you sure?" Anzu asked.

"Of course!" 

"That would be great!!" Anzu told him. "I'll call you when I get a confirmation."

"Thanks Anzu, you're the best."

****

*******************************************

Anzu went about the rest of the day, she had finally had someone who would give the dog good care. Yugi was the perfect one!! He was kind and very responsible. If he forgot, his yami would probably remind him. Yugi was also very charitable as well. He always wanted to do good, or do the right thing and help people out in their time of need.

Anzu was happy knowing she had a trusting friend, someone she could count on. 

****

********************************************

The week slowly passed and Monday came around. Anzu soon returned to work, curious about the brown dog's recovery. She had had an operation over the weekend, and she had hoped she was going to be all right. 

They went back to the room with all of the patients in cages and they opened the brown dog's cage door. She wasn't able to walk yet. She would have to be re-taught how to walk on three legs instead of four. 

Anzu petted the dog, who they had called Ginger. Ginger wagged her tail and was happy to see Anzu. Anzu gave her a few comforting words. Ai hadn't been there, she was on another mission of animal cruelty.

Anzu decided to take the dog over to Yugi's house. She loaded up the dog into the back of one of the squad cars and began to drive to Yugi's house. She began to think about how Yugi and the dog would react to each other.

So far, Ginger seemed really friendly towards everyone. She didn't seem like a viscous animal during the course of time that they had had her at the ASPCA.

She stopped at a stop sign in the town she had been passing through. She glanced behind her and saw the three-legged dog in the back. She seemed content, laying in the back seat, panting happily with her canine smile.

She was happy now. She was being cared for and was on her way to a happy life. 

Anzu smiled at her three-legged companion. She felt warm inside to be helping a creature of great need.

She almost wished that she could take Ginger home with her, but she knew that she couldn't. She was never home, and she always had to do things for the ASPCA, and on the weekends, she was doing things like seeing her friends and going shopping.

She knew the dog was much better off with Yugi and his grandpa. She would have great care, a loving temporary home, and she would be exposed to people, making her ready for adoption.

She drove up into the driveway and hopped out of the car. She went and gave a few swift knocks on the door. Yugi answered.

"Hello? Oh Anzu, it's you."

"Hi Yugi. I have the dog in the back."

"Really?"

"Her name is Ginger. She's kind of big, so you'll have to get your grandpa to help unload her."

"Ok."

Yugi and his grandpa unloaded the dog and put her in a bed at the turtle. She was seated in the corner of the card counter. She laid there and wagged her tail at the upcoming guests that went through the door.

"She looks happy here." Yugi said after a while. "I hope she'll be all right."

"I'll come over every once in a while and check on her. How about that?"

"All right. That would be great!" Yugi smiled at his friend. 

"Grandpa and I will take great care of her until you can find her a home." He smiled.

Ginger laid in the corner, looking happily at her new found home. Every once in a while, some duelists would walk by and pet her and give her gentle words. 

Soon it came time for Anzu to leave. She got into her car and drove off, never forgetting the sight of the happy dog in the corner of the turtle. She had saved her life, though they are still trying to find out what person caused such a beautiful and lovable dog to loose her limb.

Anzu drove away, filled with happiness.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Healing Process

__

I think that I shall never see   
a billboard lovely as a tree.   
Perhaps, unless the billboards fall,   
I'll never see a tree at all.

- Unknown

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There is chapter 4. Well, I've got some of the Yugi/Anzu things going on, now the next chapter will definitely have more of the pairing. I can't believe all of the reviews I am getting!! Thank you, thank you all so very much!!!

Please keep reading and reviewing!!

R&R!!!


	5. The Beginning of the Healing Process

****

Yes, I know, I'm a lazy bum for not updating. Sorry for the lack of updates. School and everything else has been getting to me. Hopefully this fic will end sometime in the future, sorry for the inconvenience. Well, here's chapter 5, finally. 

Puppy Love

Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Healing Process

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I think that I shall never see   
a billboard lovely as a tree.   
Perhaps, unless the billboards fall,   
I'll never see a tree at all.

- Unknown

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anzu was away now, and would not be back for another week yet, so it was Yugi's job to care for the injured dog and get her rehabilitated. Anzu was counting on him. 

Yugi woke up at the light of day. The sun shone brilliantly in his window seal, casting a glare into his eyes. He wearily opened one eye and put his hand over it to block the harmful rays.

He sat up and tried to adjust to the haziness of sleep. The small boy walked slowly down the hall, still rubbing softly at his eyes. All of a sudden he tripped over a sack of something that had been laying a bit into the middle of the hall. 

Little Yugi was beat out of breath and it took some time before he could catch his breath. He glanced over at the blue blurry object that was laying there. It was dog food.

Yugi's grandfather walked up to the small child. 

"Hello Yugi, it's time to feed the dog, then you may have your breakfast." He smiled. 

"Oh, right. Good morning, grandpa." Yugi looked tired.

"Oh yes, " the kind old man smiled. "Good morning, Yugi."

Yugi tiredly opened the sack and went over to get a little bowl. He searched around the turtle. The small boy looked everywhere, but found nothing. He searched high and low in every imaginable place and crevice. 

The young boy scratched his head. "Grandpa!"

"Yes Yugi?" the old man replied, in the middle of a sale.

"Do you know where the dog bowl is?" Yugi asked.

"In here, by Ginger's bed. I placed it close to her so she won't have to reach so far to eat. Her leg still needs." 

Yugi came into the card room, too tired to worry about what he was wearing and unknowably walking out in his pajamas to get the little blue bowl placed a few feet from the big, brown mass of snoozing fur that was confined to a blanket in the corner of the shop.

Ginger was still sleeping soundly, seeming un phased by all of the loud customers. 

Yugi walked back over the bowl and quickly picked it up, trying not to be noticed. try as he might, everyone seemed to notice, on account of he was the only one wearing pajamas at 12:00 in the afternoon. Yugi blushed a faint pink of embarrassment and walked back into the hall. 

He decided that it would be better to change before he went back down to feed her. The small boy hopped back into his room and put on some casual clothes: a white, long sleeved button up shirt and some blue jeans. He cupped some dog food out of the sack and returned back to the main room where Ginger slept.

He sat the food down and it made a small rumbling sound as the kibble hit the side of the bowl. Ginger perked her droopy ears and lifted her head up. The content brown eyes looking up at the young boy.

Yugi gave his "companion" a few gentle pats on the head.

"Good morning Ginger." He said warmly. "Hope you're doing better today. Here. I got this for you, some nice fresh food. Eat up!"

The boy backed away a few steps and smiled quaintly at the dog. Ginger put her head down and gave the bowl a few good sniffs. She began to slowly eat the kibble while Yugi went to get a bowl of fresh water. After the dog had quickly finished the kibble, she went towards the water bowl, drinking rapidly, almost inhaling it in one breath.

Yugi was happy to see that she was eating and her normal appetite had returned. She had been through so much and it's nice to see an improvement. 

Throughout the day Yugi spent time with the dog, just sitting there beside of her and petting her. He gave her loving words. There was a few times when he was called away to help his grandfather, but it was nothing more then a minor detail. 

****************************************

Many days passed and the dog began to shine with love. She had been brushed, fed, and cared for as anyone should. Yugi was quite the care taker. Ginger was fat and healthy, though she hadn't been walking yet. That was the next thing: To walk. Yugi had to teach an old dog a new trick with only 3 legs, but no matter what, the boy would be there for his three legged friend. 

He knew Anzu picked him because he was responsible. He had always liked Anzu much more then a friend, but had been afraid to tell her, and he didn't want to screw anything up that they had already obtained.

***************************************

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6: How To Teach an Old Dog New Tricks

__

The fact that a believer is happier than a skeptic is no more to the point than the fact than a drunken man is happier than a sober one. - **George Bernard Shaw **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Well, there you have it. The chapter 5. Sorry for the shortness, and yes I know it was short. Long time no update, and I am sorry to be so long with my updates and I really should have updated sooner but the school is getting to me with tests and grades and all of that lovely stuff. Being a senior in high school tends to do that to one's self.

Well, R&R and tell me what you think, since it probably sucked, anyway. 

Well, R&R and tell me what you thought.

****


	6. How To Teach An Old Dog New Tricks

****

Here is chapter 6. Sorry it took so long for the update, but school's been kicking my rear majorly. Well, for all of those who still care, I haven't died and I'm still updating and still alive. I hope you all will review, even if it is a 'good story' review.

Please R&R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Puppy Love

Chapter 6: How To Teach an Old Dog New Tricks

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

The fact that a believer is happier than a skeptic is no more to the point than the fact than a drunken man is happier than a sober one. - **George Bernard Shaw **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi sat across the floor, the brown dog, Ginger on the other side. 

Yugi sat cross legged on the floor wearing his normal pajamas. It was early in the morning, but Yugi decided that he would need to start early on teaching Ginger to walk. The more time they had practiced, the shorter the recovery time would be.

Ginger laid there, on her side and panting happily. Her tail made it's usual, low, widely spaced thumping noise. On her face she wore the infamous 'dog smile' and her once sad, brown eyes were shining with a deep happiness.

It was so hard to imagine that she was once the horribly under nourished dog that lay upon the floor with blood spilling from her leg. Everything had changed from a week ago.

Ginger's once dull, matted coat was now shining brightly and her dull eyes were bright. Her dull, pale gums were now a healthy pink and her yellow teeth were white.

She had also gained a vast amount of weight and was almost to what a normal dog of her size should be.

Yugi began to call Ginger.

"Come on, Ginger. Here girl." He softly patted the ground with his small hand.

** I hope I'm doing this right. ** He pondered to himself. **Anzu said I have to let her walk on her own, and help her when I need to. **

Ginger slowly sat up and looked at Yugi once more.

Yugi's eyes widened and he smiled a bit.

"Come on girl, you can do it." He cheered on.

The large dog slowly got up and wobbly stood on her three remaining legs. She stood there for a while, trying to steady herself as best as she could.

After a few minuets of just standing there, she began to hobble slowly towards the small child in front of her.

Yugi's eyes widened in joy and his smile grew with every step Ginger had made.

The dog slowly inched her way over. Occasionally she made an error in movement and stumbled a bit. Yugi sat on edge, wondering if the dog was going to fall or not. Ginger got her balance and quickly recovered herself and as stepped closer and closer.

Ginger advanced about half way to the boy and stopped momentarily to take a break from walking. 

She stood there, panting heavily. A dog of her great size couldn't take only stabling herself on three legs for a long period of time, so she sat down with a thud on the floor.

Yugi sweat dropped. "Well, I suppose that's enough for today. You can take a rest."

After about 5 more minuets of resting, Ginger got up unsteadily again.

Yugi, who was half way up from his current position, turned to see that the dog was still inching her way up to him.

** She's still going at it. That's it Ginger, don't give. Just keep trying. ** 

The boy rose up from his seat and turned fully around to look at the poor dog, still trying to make her way to him.

Inch by inch, inch by inch she put one paw in front of the other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi's grandfather arose out of the bed with a long and strenuous yawn. He stretched his arms up into the air and covered his mouth. The old man scratched his side and sluggishly put both feet on the right side of the bed.

He stood up and sleepily walked down the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginger was inching closer and closer to little Yugi.

The child's purple eyes shone with anticipation as the brown dog grew closer and closer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi's grandfather slowly was still walking around the corner of the hall and walked into the bathroom.

He took off his pajamas and walked into the shower, in which he had turned on high to wake himself up.

The old man took about a 20 minuet shower and washed his hair, getting soap in his eyes and searching for the dry towels, blinded by the soap.

He was finally able to reach the towels after being blinded and was rubbing his eyes, trying to rid them of the white, sudsy substance. The old man got up off of the floor and wrapped the towel around himself.

In his never ending search for the towel, he had managed to fall three times, one time on the soap.

(A/N: Yeah I thought it was funny...Be disturbed)

After finally being able to dry himself properly, he put his usual clothes on: blue jean bibs and a light blue flannel shirt with his weird little hat. The older male sat on the toilet seat and put on his socks and shoes.

Then he began his daily hygiene routine of brushing his teeth and hair, and taking medications that he needed to that day.

With that, he walked out of the room and headed towards the main room to open up the Turtle. 

He walked past Yugi's room and noticed that he wasn't in his room like he usually would have been.

"Hmmmmm..." He stroked his graying beard.

** I wonder why Yugi's not in his room sound asleep. He's up early, ever since he got that dog he's been up and at it every morning for the past three days with that dog teaching her how to walk. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi was sitting there on his knees, calling Ginger to him. 

The dog was hobbling her best, trying to keep her footing. the walked in a hopping type of motion towards the boy.

Yugi was so happy that Ginger had been recovering nicely and it was more then great news. He'd just have to tell Anzu next time they met.

Ginger was only inches away from making it to Yugi and his grandfather was only inches away from the place he resided with Ginger.

The dog was mere inches from reaching the desired boy, who sat across the room.

Her nose was just about to touch the boy's hand and Yugi was sitting , wide eyed. 

Just then Yugi's grandfather walked up and as he did Ginger fell in Yugi's lap.

** Good job Ginger. You did it. ** Yugi thought as he hugged the furry being in his lap.

"Hello Yugi!" His grandfather waved. "It's good to see you up!" 

Yugi fell backwards and hit his head. Then he sat up and rubbed his head , "Good morning Grandpa."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 7: Sodas and Discussions

__

A bird does not sing because it has an answer-- it sings because it has a song- Anonymous

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there is chapter 6, who knows when the next chapter will be, It'll probably be soon since Spring Break is close. Now it's time for me to go and update some more fanfics, since I've updated 7 so far.

Well, please be sure to R&R!!


	7. Sodas and Discussions

****

Well here is chapter 7 of Puppy Love, I'm surprised at the hits I'm getting on this, despite my failure to update it properly. Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy, and being a senior this year doesn't help. I've got so much things to do, and this fic has been on hiatus for months and months at least one or two. 

Well, I probably shouldn't blabber and I really should just get to it already, so here it is!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7: Sodas and Discussions

__

A bird does not sing because it has an answer-- it sings because it has a song- Anonymous

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning, Yugi." Grandpa greeted him. "What's on the old agenda today? Going to see those friends of yours? Oh, Seto Kaiba is supposed to be in this afternoon, checking on an order for dueling cards.

"He is?" Yugi beamed, happy to know that he would see Seto again.

He hadn't seen Seto, Mokuba or even Noa Kaiba around for a very long time, ever since the last duel.

everyone's been so busy and grown so far apart that they've only seen each other at duels or on the way to duels. It's a wonder that they have remained friends that long, but Yugi, being Yugi, would never give up on his friends. That factor alone was enough for him.

He did call them every once in a while when they could and he sent them things for the holidays, even if they never sent anything back, but he understood that, he knew they were busy.

He hadn't seen Kaiba in ages, but he was supposed to see Anzu for sodas...

"Actually, I have plans to go and eat with Anzu. " He looked as if he was thinking for a moment. "If Kaiba shows up, then I'll talk to him, but if he doesn't show up in time, tell him I said hi, okay?"

"All right Yugi, you'd better get ready to go. It's nearly eleven o' clock." He replied checking his watch.

"Well, I'd better get to opening the shop, or Kaiba will grow impatient and go away. "

Yugi went upstairs and dressed himself, making extra sure to look his best for his date with Anzu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi got dressed and gathered his things together. He checked his watch after getting ready. He had an hour to kill, so he decided to go down to the card shop and help his grandfather out if at all possible.

The pointy haired child walked down and stopped at the doorway. He looked down to see the seemingly perpetually happy Ginger wagging her tail and smiling her doggy smile at him, looking up at him with those brown eyes that once were filled with so much pain, now filled with peace and happiness.

"Hey there, Ginger." The boy beamed at the large brown dog at his feet and bent down to give his happy friend a loving pat on the head. " It's ok, Ginger. You might not be able to walk right now, but you'll get there. Keep trying and don't give up, you got that?"

The young duelist arose to hear a bark.

"Huh?"

He looked at Ginger and smiled.

Afterwards, he went down and checked the clock, it seemed that only two minuets have passed.

** Well, you know what they say, time passes slower when you're expecting something. ** He thought to himself.

For what seemed to be 30 minuets passed, he helped his grandfather around the shop. As he was reaching over to get someone a Battle Ox card, a familiar female showed up.

"Hey Yugi!" The bright and sunny voice said happily.

Yugi raised up slowly, holding the card in his hand. 

"Huh?"

Yugi looked up, and standing behind the child in front of the desk was Anzu.

"Anzu!"

Anzu waved slightly. "Are you busy?"

"I was just helping Grandpa. " Yugi replied as he handed the child in front of him the card.

"Don't worry, Yugi." His grandfather replied at the cash register. "I can take care of this myself."

"You sure, Grandpa?" 

"Positive, I used to do it all of the time when you went off with Joey and the guys. I'll be just fine."

"Ok, if your sure."

"Bye Grandpa!"

"Good-bye Yugi! Take care!"

"I will!" Yugi yelled as he ran out of the door with Anzu.

"That's my grandchild." The old man beamed to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the soda shop, Yugi and Anzu sat at a small table with a window in the background, providing a view of the bustling streets of Domino City. The many people walked down the streets, performing their daily tasks. Many of the big business men and women were out on their lunch period. Some of them were even at the shop, even a couple of Kaiba's so called "goons" were there, drinking sodas and talking of business.

"There sure are a lot of people here." Anzu stated the obvious.

"I guess we picked the wrong time." Yugi innocently put a hand behind his head and sweat dropped in exasperation. 

"At least we don't have to stand up, right?" Anzu wore the traditional happy anime eyes and pointed to a slightly peeved group who were forced to stand.

"It really is packed in here." Yugi still stated the obvious.

"So, " Anzu played with the straw of her milkshake. "How's Ginger doing?"

"She's doing great!" Yugi beamed. "She's been recovering well, and I'm getting her acquainted with people so she'll have a good home when she gets to be adopted. I've had her eating dry food and drinking lots of water. She was laying at the door when you came in, surprised that you didn't go and pet her."

"I guess I didn't notice her. I was in a hurry to even get here, I had to pick out the dress and hurry to get ready. I had a real bad case where I had to rescue animals from a farm. It took 7 officers to apprehend the rascals!" She said playfully and winked at the boy, causing him to blush.

"So, I had to take a bath and all." She slumped down in her chair and huffed. 

"Whoo, what a day!"

"I'll bet!"

"So, how did you shake taste?" Anzu asked.

"It was great. This place always makes the best shakes!" 

"Right on! It's hasn't changed a bit in all of these years!"

"I remember when we used to come here as kids!"

"Yeah, and that one time that Jou tried to chug it down and it ended up on his face!"

They both laughed, recalling the memories of their past friends and the joys of their high school memories. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 8: Confessions

__

" To accomplish great things, we must dream as well as act." - **Anatole France **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's all for this fanfic. Another chapter is yet to come. There will be tons of fluff in the next chapter, more YugiXAnzu. I'm sorry for all of the inconveniences. I've been busy with senior activities , fellow senior out there, you must know how I feel, and prom's coming up in a week and blah...

Oh, and for all of you who'd like to, you can subscribe to the Mailing List to get my updates on fanfics before everyone else does. It's in my bio on fanfiction.net. 

Well, be sure to R&R and tell me what you think!

Even if it's just a "good story" I want to hear it. I get so many letters and I really really REALLY would like them to leave reviews, because it makes me feel that my works are appreciated.

Well, R&R!


	8. Confessions

**Wow, first of all, sorry for the wait.  My computer has been in the shop and needless to say, this story has been sorely neglected.  Sorry for all of the wait and I really hope I haven't lost any fans on this one.  Now this fic has been taken off of hiatus.  It's active again and I'm alive and updating!**

**So, anyway, here is the latest chapter of Puppy Love, hope you enjoy it!**

****

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

_" To__ accomplish great things, we must dream as well as act_." - **Anatole**** France **

****

****

It had been several weeks since Yugi and Anzu had met again.  All the time, Yugi had been working diligently helping Ginger walk on her three remaining legs, and growing quite fond of the big brown furball known as Ginger.

Yugi had felt a sense around her, much like he did when he was around his friends, but his friends were so busy with their current lives that they barely saw each other as they had when they were in school.

It seemed that their bond has held up though, through the years they had kept their promises to remain friends no matter what, especially Yugi and Anzu.  Over the course of knowing each other, Yugi and Anzu had always had a deeper bond then the others.

A special bond, that seemed to reach further then the boundaries of friendship.

Yugi had often thought of Anzu as a best friend, but he felt as if there was something more to their friendship.  Or, could there be something more to their friendship.

After all, he wouldn't mind if they were more then friends, or maybe that's what he wanted. 

The spiky haired teen figured that he would have to think this one over a considerable amount.

The next morning, when Yugi woke up, he got dressed and walked into the turtle, Ginger was sitting at the doorway, her tail was thumping in a lazy but steady pace as she smiled her typical doggie smile at little Yugi.

"Hi there, Ginger." The young boy replied cheerfully, upon seeing his three legged friend in the doorway and he reached down to give her a few pats on the head. 

Soon after, he went over to the dog food and put some in her bowl, as well as replenished her water supply for the day.

After Ginger ate, Yugi began to play with her.  The two of them were engaged in a game of wrestling when Yugi's grandfather stumbled upon the two.

"Well, who's winning?" The old man asked jovially as he scratched his head.

The spiky haired boy, who was pinned to the ground by the large brown dog, looked up at his grandfather.  "Oh, hi grandpa."

"This came in the mail for you." Solomon handed Yugi a letter.

The young boy sat up, on the floor, clutching the letter.

"For me?"  He questioned, as Ginger peered over his shoulder.  "It's from Anzu."

Slowly and surely, Yugi tore a hole in the top with his fingernail and slowly drug his finger across the top of it, opening the envelope and revealing the letter inside.  Slowly, the small boy opened the parchment in his hands, and it was, indeed from Anzu.

He began to read the letter.

_" Dear__ Yugi,_

_How have things been?  I've been as busy as always, looking after the animals that come into the ASPCA and rescuing many animals, of course.  Ai and I have been busy!  We had 4 cases in one day before! Whew! Being an officer to a lot of work, but seeing the ones that go in good favor is well worth it._

_By the way, how has Ginger been?  I hope she's recovering well.  I can't wait to see her again.  I plan on visiting tomorrow.  I hope your ready for me!_

_I can't wait!  It'll be great to see you again!_

_Tell your grandfather to take care!_

_Much love, _

_Anzu.__ "_

Yugi walked behind the counter, where his grandfather was waiting for any duelist to pick out a card.  He turned to Yugi.  "What did it say, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Anzu's coming over tomorrow to check on Ginger."  Yugi replied.

"Oh, that's nice.  It'll be good to see her again, won't it?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time."

"A long time since a couple of weeks ago when you two went to the shop and were drinking those fancy drinks." Solomon joked.

"Grandpa!"

Solomon simply chuckled in response.  " I was joking Yugi.  Perhaps you should take her out to eat.  She might like that."

"I can, really?"

"Of course.  My treat!"

"What about you?"

"I'll tend to the card shop."

"Okay."

The next day, Anzu walked into the card shop, wearing a white, spaghetti strapped dress that came to her knees.  It had bright yellow hibiscus flowers on it with the occasional green leaf.  She wore a flashy hat with a yellow flower on the side and white lace-up high heels.

"My, don't we look nice today?" Solomon gave her his usual happy smile.

"Thanks!" Anzu beamed and cocked her head.  "So, where's Yugi?"

"He told me to give you this." The old man held out an invitation to meet Yugi at a semi-fancy restaurant. 

"An invitation?"

"Yes, he decided since it was going to be one of the few times you came about, that he was going to do something nice for you."

"Awww…That's really sweet of him." Anzu replied with a slight blush flushing her cheeks.

"You'd better go.  You wouldn't want to be late would you?" Yugi's grandfather asked while working the register.

Anzu nodded and said her goodbye, then headed towards the restaurant.

At the restaurant, both young adults sat across from each other at the table.  They exchanged small talk and a few friendly conversations back and fourth.

They both ordered their food, and sat in silence, eating what they had ordered.  There was a long silence, aside from the occasional comment on how good the food was, or the occasional giggle of a stray piece of food being stuck to a body part.

After their dishes were cleared and the waitress came by, picking both them up and the money which was paid in full, Anzu and Yugi just sat and talked.  The spiky haired boy had finished his drink, and Anzu sipped gingerly on hers every once and a while.

"I have a confession to make, Anzu." Yugi said after Anzu had brought up a move she had recently saw called **"The Confession".**  It was an appropriate conversation, Yugi had thought and now he was looking very shy at what he was about to say.

"What is it, Yugi?" Anzu asked.  "The money's not counterfeit, is it?"

Anzu gave a little giggle at her own joke.

Then came the sentence that would change Yugi's life.

"I love you, Anzu."

****

**Chapter 9: Puppy Love**

_" Hope__ is a waking dream."- Aristotle_

****

**Well, that was a long!  I ran an entire page over!  So there you all have it!  Compensation for my horrendous deed of not updating because my computer was broken.  Anyway, please R&R!  Even if it is one word, I would really like all who read to review.  It means a lot to me!**


	9. Puppy Love

**Well, here I am with another fanfic on my hands.  Updates have been slow, but they will be progressing, as I have promised.  Well, here is the chapter of Puppy Love with the name in the title and chapter heading.**

**I know, I know, I'm keeping up the suspense with my little authoress notes here and there, but I do have to say that I am happy with my number of reviews as well as the participation of the fans on giving me good ideas.  I never knew I'd have a popular fic on my hands.**

**As always, be sure to read some of my other Yu-Gi-Oh fics, I'm sure that you'll like them.   Some of them may not be that good though, since I had written them way back when I had little experience as a fic authoress, but please enjoy!**

****

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 9:  Puppy Love**

_"Hope is a waking dream."- Aristotle_

****

Anzu looked wide-eyed at what little Yugi had told her.  A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, and Yugi, on the other hand was beet red from embarrassment and longing for an answer from Anzu.

The brown haired girl held her hands up to her heart in shock.  "I…don't know what to say, Yugi…"

She's going to say no…I know it. Yugi thought nervously to himself.

I don't know what to do. Anzu thought to herself.  Yugi's always been my friend.

The young woman put a hand to her face and noticed a faint blush. 

"Yugi?"

"Yes, Anzu?"

"Can I be excused?"

"Is it because of what I just said?" The small one's voice became a bit frantic, wondering if he had said something offensive.

"No…"

"What then?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

A silence echoed through the restaurant, only the wind could be heard.  Then Yugi's face hit the floor in an anime fall.

"Oh, " He rubbed his head nervously.  "Sorry about that."

"You're the one who asked." Anzu sweat dropped.

---

Anzu went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  She indeed, lied to Yugi about having to actually do anything waste related in the bathroom.  She walked over to the mirror and noticed there were about two people in the stalls.

She waited for them to leave before she did anything. 

Studying herself in the mirror, she noticed the blush on her face.

"Ok Anzu.." She talked to her reflection in the mirror.  "This is not the time to dwell on the past.  It's a time to figure out your feelings.  Yugi has always been a friend…It's odd to think of him differently…"

Back at the table, the disgruntled and worried Yugi waited.

He knew Anzu belonged there.

She belonged **TO** him.

She was probably going to say no.

What was he thinking?!

He **was** loosing it!

It was her fault!

Did she **know** what she made him feel?

Sighing deeply and entranced in his thoughts, Yugi began to think of the brown haired woman.

_"Anzu…"_

In the bathroom, Anzu was still trying to find her true feelings for the spiky haired kid whom she'd left at the table all alone.

_"Yugi."___

When would she finally go in there?

What would she say, though?

Did she love him?  She had always felt a strong friendship bond with him, could it turn into more?

Could she love Yugi?

Yugi shook his head, a small frown creasing his face.

Perhaps Natsumi loved someone else?

Right?

…

She sure was taking a long time in the bathroom.

She had to be making excuses…..Or maybe she just said she was going to the bathroom to ditch him.

No…

Anzu wouldn't do that.

He had faith in her!  Just like she always had faith in him.

He would go and check the bathroom to see if she was really in there.

That's what he was going to do!

…

…

…

Oh, who was he kidding?!

He wasn't going to go to the girl's bathroom and get beaten with purses or possibly worse.

No…

He **had **to know the answer and he had to know now!  He can't just ditch her now!

He hoped she'd accept him.

"Though it's not likely…Is it?" He thought miserably, allowing his musing to drift back to the more depressing side of life-such as existence without her nearby, sitting at the cold and lonely table sulking to himself.

Anzu…

She probably didn't want to go with him.

He couldn't really blame her if she didn't.

After all, he was only a simple boy and she might be afraid of turning their friendship into something more.

But…

Even if she didn't love him, he'd still love her…

Yet…

He also believed that Anzu wasn't like that.

She never judged him like that before—ever.

And he couldn't help but notice…

A smile crossed his face, hidden slightly by his palm as he rested his hand on his chin, looking at something that was very interesting- - that little invisible spot on the wall.

He couldn't help but noticed the way she made him feel.

That strange sense of happiness.

It changed him in a way no other woman could make him change.

That could be a good sign…

…

Anzu finally walked out of the bathroom.  She wore a determined look on her face. 

Yugi would always love her.

And she was sure that he loved her.

She stepped into view, looking determined and walked up to Yugi.

"Yugi."

She noticed that Yugi wore an exasperated expression on his face.

"Oh, Anzu you came back."

"Yes."  Yugi replied, looking as if he was going to expect the worse.

Anzu's face softened and she looked at Yugi with a warm expression.  She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight hug from behind.

"Anzu.."

"Yes?"

"What's your answer?"

"I love you too."

****

**Chapter 10:  Courtship**

**"Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night. "Edgar Allan Poe**

****

****

**Well, that's the end of that chapter!  It was kind of poetic, ne?  More like a song fic with no song or a poem fic with no rhyme scheme.  Well, that's all for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  Sorry about the slow updates!  There will be more!  Anyway, not much to say other then there will be a new chapter on its way soon!**


	10. Courtship

**Well, here is chapter 10 of my great Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.  Thanks all of my faithful reviewers for a job well done.  Sorry for the lack of updates, I've gotten writer's block on some of my fanfics as of lately.**

**Anyway, I'm glad to see that people still support Yu-Gi-Oh and its greatness.  For those of you who don't know, unedited Yu-Gi-Oh will be coming out soon!  I can't wait!**

**I have no idea when another update will be, but bear with me on the progress. ;**

**Well, here is chapter 10 of Puppy Love. There is just some fluff in this chapter, nothing special.  After this chapter, I'm going to get more on the topic of Ginger and her current situation.**

**Anyway, read, review and enjoy!**

****

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 10:  Courtship**

**"Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night. "Edgar Allan Poe**

****

****

****

Anzu slowly moved her head in and claimed Yugi's lips sweetly.  This was it!  It was the moment that Yugi had hoped for since they were in high school together!

She was his.

She belonged to him now, and nothing would take her away!

He has always known that they had a close friendship bond.  Anzu was always there for him, and his friends, no matter what the circumstances.  They had saved each other's lives more times then they could possibly remember and owed each other much more then that.

Throughout high school, they had been the best of friends.  They were just school friends, best friends and two innocent kids.   They had always been by each other's sides and never left, unless they had to.

My how time changes!

As they grew they never grew apart.

Yugi felt like he had won the lottery or something at the moment.  He had the one thing that truly made him happy – Anzu.

A bright smile clung to the boy's mouth as he sat up so fast he almost gave himself a head rush.  He quickly recovered his head rush and clasped his hands around Anzu's tightly, but not as to cut off circulation.

"You mean it?" Yugi asked his eyes on the verge of tears.  They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy and exuberance.  

"So…" Anzu replied.

"Yeah…" Yugi replied nervously.

"Want to do something?"

"Sure, like what?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Anzu asked.

"Let's go and have fun."  Yugi replied.

All throughout the day, Yugi and Anzu had a great time.  They went to many parks and places to have a good time.  For the first time in his life, Yugi felt happy.  He was truly happy.

"_It's amazing how just admitting you love someone like that can make you feel so much better about yourself,_" He remarked inwardly to himself. _" I__ just hope that Anzu feels the same way too."_

He looked to the brown haired girl who was laughing.  She burst into a fit of giggles at a man who slipped and fell on a banana peel that was a few feet away from them.  She leaned herself on his shoulder and braced herself as she nearly had a heart attack from laughing.  Yugi gently patted her back soothingly.

After they went to the amusement park, they did many things.  They went to the mall, they went on walks in the park.  While they were at the park, they ate a picnic lunch.  The two of them sat under the shade of an old oak tree, talking of past memories.  When Yugi had finished his sandwich, he fed the crumbs to some hungry birds who waited patiently for any stray crumbs.

The day was sunny and bright with very few clouds in the sky, and the temperatures were moderate and warm.  Yugi wore short sleeves and light colored clothing.  Of course, Anzu still wore her sundress.

"You know, you really do look beautiful in that dress…" Yugi replied, with a loving look in his eyes.

"Thanks." Anzu beamed.

The spiky haired teen gently placed a hand a top of hers.  Azure eyes wore a look of happiness mixed with many other emotions that weren't quite placed.

The brown haired girl gave him a simple smile back.  The shorter boy leaned in slowly, and closed his eyes, expecting a kiss.  The brown haired female replied by closing her eyes and leaning in towards him.  Their lips touched, and both of them flinched, then they moved in and began to kiss each other lightly, the kiss turned more and more passionate with the lingering moment.

They stayed like that, for quite a while.

Yugi seemed to feel as if he was finally fitting in!  For once in his life, he felt as if he belonged.  Anzu seemed to change his life in more ways then one.

_"I only hope that Anzu feels the same way .." _

After Anzu had told him 'yes' to his question, it seemed that Yugi was looking up.  He ran into Honda a few days ago and he had complimented Yugi on his looks. The spiky haired teen had remembered their conversation.

**_"Hey Yugi!"_****_ Honda waved._**

****

**_"Oh, Ohayo Honda-chan!"_****_ Yugi waved._**

****

**_"Hey man, how are you? You seem different then last time I saw ya, but man it's been so long!"_**

****

**_"Same to you, Honda…But, what do you mean?..."_**

****

**_"Nothing really, just that you look different._****_  You know, there's just something about you.  You seem more lively then usual.  Did something happen to yo-"_**

****

**_Honda was cut off by the horn of the construction cooperation.  Honda wiped the sweat from his head and reached down to put his hard hat back on.  "Well, better be getting back to work.  Nice talking to you and good luck!"_**

****

**_Honda gave a thumbs up before returning to jack hammering the concrete._**

****

The memories faded away as Yugi found himself giving Ginger some water and snapped back into reality as cold water hit his bare feet from over flowing from her bowl.  Yugi looked down at his wet foot and sighed.

"Better clean this up."  He scratched his spiky head and went off to get a towel.  Ginger smiled her trademark dog smile.

Yugi walked down the hall to get a rag, never forgetting the time he and Anzu hung out, and how his life was changing for the best.

****

**Chapter 11:  Commitment**

**_"The difference between 'involvement' and 'commitment' is like an eggs-and-ham breakfast: the chicken was 'involved' - the pig was 'committed'." - unknown _**

****

****

**Well, there is the new chapter.  Sorry for the lack of updating, I've been slacking and hardly online for all of the summer time ;  I'm a busy person and I've been doing things all summer and I've also been approving messages and things like that.  I have way too many mailing lists and things like that to attend to.  **

**In the next chapter there will be more of Yugi's commitment to Ginger and more on their relationship.  There will also be more Anzu!**


	11. Committment

**Well, here is another chapter of Puppy Love!  I guess I would have considered chapter 10 the middle of the fanfic.  I think this will be a 15-20 chapter fic.  Thanks for the over 200 reviews!  I'm so lucky to have such great fans!  Anyway, this chapter will show more of Yugi and Ginger's relationship.**

**For all of you who know, this is the 3rd fanfic I update, according to reviews!  If you want to sign on to a mailing list for my updates, go to my bio page for the list.  I'd be happy to have more people interested in my updates.  This fanfic has officially moved up in the rankings.  It is now the 3rd that I update **

**Anyway here is chapter 11.  Read, review and enjoy!**

**.**

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 11:  Commitment**

**_"The difference between 'involvement' and 'commitment' is like an eggs-and-ham breakfast: the chicken was 'involved' - the pig was 'committed'." - unknown _**

****

****

After a few weeks of going places with Anzu between her jobs with the ASPCA, Yugi decided to spend some time with Ginger.  Yugi had been really committed to the dog ever since he had gotten her from Anzu.  Being a sergeant parent wasn't so bad.  Many weeks had passed and Yugi was able to rehabilitate Ginger wonderfully.  She was showing great improvement and walking on 3 legs didn't seem to be a problem for her.  The spiky haired man made sure that the dog had all of the right things to live her life as happy as possible. 

As a request to him, Yugi walked her around Domino every now and then, to socialize her well.   Ginger loved it.  Yugi figured she would, if she loved the people in his grandfather's card shop, then she'd love the people of Domino as well.

Many weeks passed and Yugi and Ginger's bond began to grow.  Anzu would call every day and give Yugi the status on the dog and her court case.   So far, there had been no luck.  No one was found that could be charged as guilty, but she wasn't going to give up.

Yugi never gave up either.

It did seem that the time they were spending was running short.  Yugi knew that he would eventually have to give Ginger back up to the ASPCA so she could go to a shelter to be adopted.  The young man really didn't want to give her up tough.  There was just something about this dog that he had admired.  He didn't know what though.

Was it her courage to face her problems, and cope with her past?  Was it her courage to never give up on walking when no one, not even Yugi himself thought she could?  Was it her strength in times of toil?  He wasn't sure; perhaps it was all of it combined.

The fresh out of high school male now had someone that would be there for him and provide him with unconditional love.  All of his friends were busy and a dog would be such a nice idea.  Even his grandfather seemed to be growing fond of Ginger.

He supposed that he would make every moment last and perhaps think of a way to eventually owning Ginger.

Anzu worked all that day, there were several cases:  abandon puppies, a cat stuck in a tree, cracking down a cock fighting arena, some abused horses, a neglected hamster and a few abandon cats.  This was definitely one of the over times for the ASPCA.  Anzu and her partner, Ai was busy for most of the day, and rarely had any time to rest.

It seemed like as soon as they had an opportunity to rest, they got called back to the office.  The receiver in their squad car went off so many times that Ai threatened to smash it or throw it out of the car.  Anzu just chuckled at Ai's comments.

Through half of the day Ai seemed fine, the she started muttering incoherent things to herself, then she started to complain about moving around too much and climbing over fences and other things.  Anzu sweat dropped at all of her statements.

'Poor_ Ai…'  _Anzu thought.  _'She's had such a hard day…I just hope she can actually make it through the day.'_

The rest of the day seemed to be going as planned in the ASPCA.  Ai complained, but she lived.

There were no casualties in the missions that they went on that day, which was a good thing in an organization that hands out missions at random, each, in which, you never know what your going to get yourself into.

Yugi looked at the calendar; Anzu was due back to check up on Ginger and see if she would be suitable or in suitable condition to go back to the ASPCA with her and to go back to the shelter to see if she is going to be adopted.

How he dreaded that day.  He had remembered when Ginger first came to him, and what horrible condition she was in, compared to how she is now.  There was sadness in her eyes, and her physical condition was overall horrible.  Yugi thought that she might die.  He never lost hope in her, and, at the time, he admired her fighting spirit.  He took care of her all of this time as a favor to both Anzu and the ASPCA…

He should be able to keep her…

Right?

After all, it was his commitment that kept her alive.

Commitment…

It was the one thing that Yugi had shown this entire time.

He was committed to what he has done, and now, like in many of the duels he once attended, it will be put to the test yet again.  The other thing that is precious will be put to the test as well…

His heart…

Well, no matter what, Yugi would make absolute **sure **that his heart would remain strong, just like Ginger's had been this entire time.

He wasn't about to let his loyal friend down.

He was committed and that was all it took!

Yugi decided that he would rise above all tests to see Ginger happy and **his,** with him as an owner, she would never have to face another cruelty again.

****

**Chapter 12:  Dedication**

_"Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to believe_." –**Laurence Peter**

****

**Well, that was the end of chapter 11.  I hope you all enjoyed it a lot.  I look forward to bringing you a whole lot of new chapters.  Who knows, maybe this fanfic will end sooner then I thought.  This chapter was kinda blah, but it helped clarify things for the viewers/reviewers.  This is the last Yu-Gi-Oh fic I'll do for a while.  I need to finish some of my other fanfics so I can go on with some other fanfics that I have.   I'm thinking about making another Roba fic, but it's still a thought and who knows what will sprout from that.**

**Anyway, please drop me a review, no matter what you think.  I'll be happy to hear any and all reviews…But be forewarned, DO NOT FLAME…  I will not tolerate it and it will be sent in to **

****

**So please make a kind review!**


	12. Dedication

**Well, here is chapter 12 of Puppy Love!  Wow, I'm surprised at my reviews!  I'm also surprised at all of the fanfics I've been getting chapters written for!  Guess all of that lagging for months and months finally caught up with me…Either that or I've managed to pull out of writer's block at the same time for all of my stories.  That's just odd.**

**This is the 2nd story I update on now!  So look forward to some good updates!**

**Also- this story is dwindling down!  I think this will end in either 14 or 15 chapters!  **

**So, here is chapter 12 of Puppy Love!**

****

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 12:  Dedication**

_"Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to believe_." –**Laurence Peter**

****

A few days later, at the card shop, Yugi's grandfather was busily working behind the counter, getting the buyers their respected cards and taking the money himself.  Business was going slow today, and Yugi had been out walking Ginger.  Everything was going smoothly, until he was approached with an unusual buyer.

"Hey Gramps." The voice called out.  It seemed to have a familiar tone to it.  "Got any new cards today?"

"Huh?"

He looked up from behind the numerous amounts of cards in their respective display cases to see who this voice could be.  The old man set eyes on a tall, blonde figure with chocolate brown eyes and a large, cheesy grin.  He was dressed plainly, as he always had done, and wore a blue jean jacket, white shirt, and blue jean pants.

"Well, I'll be…Jounouichi."    He replied.  "It's good to see you!"

"It's good ta see you too."  Jou beamed.  "How long's it been?"

"Over a year, I'm pretty sure.  So, did you come here to buy some cards?"

"Just ta see if ya got any new supplies." Jou pressed his face to the display glass.  "I might wanna improve my deck."

"I've got a few new ones here and there.  Feel free to look around and tell me if there's something here you like." 

Jou looked up from the glass at his friend's grandfather. 

"Hey, where's Yuug?"  He asked, finally noticing the young man was gone.

"Oh, he went to walk his dog."

"Eh?" Jou's face twisted into one of bewilderment.  "Yuug got a dog?  When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago.  He is playing sergeant mother for Anzu's ASPCA case at the moment, but he's been dedicated like no other, and I think he's growing attached to her." 

"Oh?"  Jou replied, leaning against the display case and crossing his arms on the counter.  "That's so like him.  Always tryin' to help with people in distress, and animals are no exception.  What can I say, at least his heart's in the right place."

"Ginger's a good dog.  I wouldn't mind having her around the card shop."  The old man replied.

"Ginger, eh?"  Jou questioned.  "So that's her name?"

He got a nod in reply.

"I'd like ta see this Ginger." Jou told Yugi's grandfather.

"All right.  You'll have to wait until he comes back from walking her around town."

"I'd like ta see Yuug too!"  Jou replied.  "I'd like to see how much he's changed."

"So, what have you been doing since you graduated, Jou?"  The old one asked, seeming interested in Jou's status.

"Eh, a job here and there.  It's kinda hard, but I'm planning on working up the money to go to collage, or at least get a student loan of some sort."  Jou explained.

"Maybe you could win a tournament here and there.  The prize money is always a good boost to your earnings."  He suggested.

"I suppose you're right.  Got any contests that I could enter?"  Jou asked.

Yugi's grandfather handed him a book.  "There should be some local competitions in here.  Nothing big, but I'm sure you'd like to compete for what money they have, right?"

"I'd love to.  Anything to help me out here."  The blonde replied.  "I guy's gotta work, ya know."

There was silence and only the murmur of the other duelists and the flipping of pages could be heard as Jou scanned through the book to find any local contests that he could make it to.

The blonde boy looked up from the book.  "So, how's Anzu and Honda doin'?"

"Yugi spoke to Honda a few days ago.  It seems he's a construction worker of sorts.  Anzu is doing great and looking it too, she's quite the young woman." 

"Nice ta know they're doin' all right.  Hope I can see them again one day."  Jou smiled.

"Maybe you can…One day." 

Yugi was having fun with his new found friend.  For a dog with three legs, Ginger could walk quite well down the busy streets of Domino.  Of course, Yugi always waited up for her if she was having any difficulty and ran her past a few spots with water so she could refresh herself often, so as to not get dehydrated.

The day was bright and sunny, and it seemed that all of Yugi's dedication had paid off in one form or another.  He wore a smile on his face and a bright feeling in his heart.  The young man had never felt so happy in all of his life.  It seemed that things were looking up!

They most certainly were……And he could never have felt any happier!

Maybe, just maybe, things will turn out in his favor.

_'This is great!  Nothing can get me down now!'  _Yugi thought as he walked happily down the side of the road, oblivious to the events to come.

****

**Chapter 13:  A Happy Life With You**

_"People are so quick to form an opinion of you when you're in my position. They want to figure you out in five minutes_." **Jennifer Lopez**

****

****

**Well, that was another chapter successfully done.  Thanks for all of the great reviews!  I really appreciated them.  This is probably my best Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic in terms of reviews.  Anyway, take time to leave me a nice review.  Yeah, I know this chapter was kinda blah, and it didn't even really have either of the focal points in the story there.**


	13. A Happy Life With You

**Here is chapter 13!  Too many people are superstitious of this number and all.  Anyway, I've been steadily updating on this and I've confirmed that it will, in fact, end in 15 chapters!  I've got names for all of the chapters and things of that nature.  I just need to figure out how I'm going to divide the story up into each chapter!  Since this is the second story that I update, now that two of my other stories are completed.  **

**I'd say this is light Anzu/Yugi since it's minorly in the story in a couple of chapters!**

**Well here is chapter 13!**

****

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 13:  A Happy Life With You**

_"People are so quick to form an opinion of you when you're in my position. They want to figure you out in five minutes_." **Jennifer Lopez**

****

****

As Yugi was walking down the bustling streets of Domino, and his three legged companion Ginger walked along side of him.  It was a busy day, as usual and there were many people of all shapes and sizes walking through the streets.  Some of them gave Ginger strange looks for only having three legs, some asked what happened and some just ignored it and kept walking.

Some little kids would run up to Yugi and Ginger and ask to pet her.  He always enjoyed the company of little kids and his big, brown companion did as well.  Ginger would smile her usual smile and wag her tail in delight at the site of anything that would evoke human contact.  She loved it when the kids played with her and gave her attention.  What three legged dog wouldn't.

The walk went along as usual; people walked along, every once in a while, they would pet Ginger and play with her.  They turned the corner, but who would have thought that it would be a one-way collision course for disaster.

An older Mokuba was skating down the street with his new fangled skate board.  He was really flying down the sidewalk, dodging in between people and objects with no problem.  He enjoyed the feel of air through his long, black, shimmering hair.  He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Wow, I'm really flying down the street!" The boy said aloud, to no one in particular.  "This is awesome!"

As the young boy was gliding down the sidewalk, Yugi and Ginger were turning the corner.

Bluish gray eyes opened.

Purple eyes widened.

Bluish gray eyes widened.

Mokuba was on a one-way collision course with Yugi and Ginger.  The dog ran out of the way, in the process, her lead rope wound around Yugi's legs and he tried to dart off in the other direction, so he fell, and Ginger bolted forward, dragging the screaming spiky haired man  a couple of inches.

Mokuba, on the other hand, was screaming and trying to sway his skateboard, or skid to a stop.

_'I'm not going to make it!  I can't stop in time!'   _Mokuba thought.

Before Mokuba could do anything further, he flew off of his skateboard and collided with a mailbox, landing up against it with a thud and a crash. 

Yugi lay on the ground, moaning in pain, and so did Mokuba.  After about two minuets of rest and realizing that his friend almost became one with the mailbox, the spiky haired teen got up and ran over to his friend.

"Mokuba?  Mokuba are you all right?"  Yugi shook the boy's shoulders.

"Eh…Oh, hi Yugi."  The half lidded teen replied.

"I hope you're okay.  Did you hurt yourself?" 

"Nah, I just had a major wipe out."  Mokuba replied.

"Thank goodness."  Yugi sighed in relief.

"I was just trying out my new skateboard…Guess I got too carried away."  Mokuba said as he walked over and picked up the skateboard. 

"Huh?"  He looked confused for a while as he noticed Ginger standing there, wagging her tail. 

_' Since__ when did Yugi have a dog?'  _

"Hey, what's with the dog?" The boy pointed to the said dog.

"Oh, I'm taking care of her for Anzu.  You know, one of her ASPCA cases." Yugi explained.

"Ah, I see.  It's nice to see you again.  How is Anzu doing?"

"She's great.  And Grandpa and I are fine too, he's still his usual perky self."  The spiky haired teen replied.

"Well, that's good, give him my best wishes." 

"Of course."

"Well, I'd best get going!"  Mokuba waved behind him.  "I've got to get back to Nii-sama, before he worries too much."

"Give Kaiba my best."  Yugi waved.

"All right!"  The teen waved as he got on his skateboard and waved one final time.  "Bye, Yugi!"

"Bye Mokuba!"  Yugi yelled after his friend.

He watched Mokuba disappear over the paved horizon and started to walk down the sidewalk once more, with Ginger following happily behind him.  They both walked for a while, with no interruptions.  Yugi was glad to see Mokuba once more.  My how he'd grown, he was barely recognizable from when he last saw the younger Kaiba brother.

"Well, Ginger." Yugi looked down at his smiling companion.  "Let's go back to the card shop and see what Grandpa is doing, ok?"

The dog barked and wagged her tail in agreement.

The young man smiled at the dog.   They both advanced down the streets full of bustling people.  The two of them walking side by side, seeming to have such a happy life together as owner and pet.  But how long would it last?  Time was running short for Yugi to be with Ginger, and that time would come in only one week.

What would become of his companion?

****

**Chapter 14:  For Keeps**

**_"The secret of success is to know something nobody else knows."_**** - Aristotle Onassis**

****

****

****

**Yeah, this chapter was clearly for comical purposes.  It's funny sticking Yu-Gi-Oh characters in these types of situations.  In the next chapter, there will be more of a discussion on Yugi, Ginger and Anzu's predicament with the dog and the ASPCA.  There are two more chapters to come, so stay tuned.  Oh, and leave me some reviews, I enjoy reading them!**


	14. For Keeps

**Ah, I love it how I'm so good with updates on things like this! I've got this all in time with each other. All I have to do is upload each chapter onto ! I think I can actually complete this story in about 3 or four days, however, it won't be updated until the end of each week. Anyway, there will be some drama in this chapter about Yugi's relationship with Anzu and Ginger.**

**Anyway, here is the next to last chapter of Puppy Love!**

**Anyway, here is chapter 14!**

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 14: For Keeps**

**_"The secret of success is to know something nobody else knows."_**** - Aristotle Onassis**

Yugi finally reached the card shop upon coming back from his walk with Ginger. He saw Jou there, talking with his grandfather like it was old times' sake. They were so involved in talking to each other that they didn't even notice that Yugi had even walked in through the door. They were both laughing at the time when Jou didn't even know what duel monsters were.

Yugi had remembered all of the times when his grandfather was training Jou to be a duelist. So many memories were held in this old game shop…

All of Yugi's friends had so much fun, bad times and sadness there and it was hard to believe that this old shop could have made him gain so many things.

After a few minuets, Jou finally noticed that Yugi was there and the two began talking like they had when they were attending the same school together. They were able to get caught up on the days of old and new, and also on Jou's life while away from Yugi. The spiky haired teen informed his friend about his little puppy dog visitor and about he and Anzu's relationship. Jou congratulated him and a job well done at acquiring a new girlfriend.

After that, Jou left to go back home.

A few weeks passed and Yugi began to enjoy his life with Ginger.

Finally, the day came when it was time for Anzu to take Ginger back to the ASPCA. Yugi looked sadly at the brown dog, which lay on his floor underneath an old bed cover that he had given her. She had everything that she would ever need here, and he doesn't want to give her back. It was, after all, his care which made her walk again, and it was his care that made Ginger strong.

There was a quaint knock on the door.

It was Anzu.

The young man ran to answer the door, and he opened it to Anzu's smiling face.

"Hi Anzu…" Yugi replied with sorrow.

"Hey Yugi…" Anzu's voice was perky, and then it soon turned to one of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Can't I just keep Ginger for one more day?" Yugi asked. "Just to say good-bye?"

"Well, the rules of the ASPCA are stiff and I was supposed to bring her back today…"

"I can understand if you want to take her now…But I'll miss her being around. She's been like a friend to me, and it is kinda lonely with just grandpa and me." Yugi replied.

"Well…I could always tell that when I came by, you and Ginger weren't there." Anzu sweat dropped.

"You could?" Yugi's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Sure."

"Oh thanks Anzu, you're the best!" The short man took a flying leap at his girlfriend and gave her a squeezing tight hug.

"You're welcome…"

"I can't thank you enough!" Yugi replied.

Anzu decided to stay there and talk with Yugi about Ginger. It turned into a three hour talk about the current cruelty cases and how the ASPCA still had no clues as to who could've been responsible for Ginger's injury. Anzu was determined to bring them to justice, but they still had no leads as to where or who the suspect could be. There were no witnesses, and Ginger just kind of wondered up out of nowhere.

The brunette was surprised at how well the dog had been doing. She looked like she made a full recovery from the lost leg. Ginger could walk and run and do all of the other things that normal dogs could do. She had the same sweet temperament and everything. There were no alterations because of it.

After Anzu left, Yugi hopped on the computer and began doing some research on possible ways to keep Ginger. It was going to be long hours of sitting up all night, but he was determined to get Ginger for keeps this time, with no possible way that anyone could take her away.

One way or another, he was going to find a way to make Ginger his pet and have her live a happy life with him, the happy life she deserves. There was only one question: How could he find a way to keep Ginger before Anzu shows up tomorrow?

As it has been for weeks, time was dwindling and it only moved faster as the hours ticked away from vast searching of the internet.

The moments were counting down and the hunt for a way to keep the dog were in progress!

**Chapter 15: A Happy End?**

_" Go__ confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined. _" **Henry**** David Thoreau**

**Anyway, chapter 14 is ended and this fic is fixing to end in one more chapter! Yet another story created from yours truly! I'm glad that you all are reviewing and that this story has much feedback. Anyway, I hope that you all will review me and tell me how I'm doing. Even though it may be short and only one word, I'd love to know what you think.**

**I'm sure you're wondering how this could end in one more chapter, but you'll see.**

**Just to tell you all about my updating schedule, here are the fics that I update now.**

**Hidden Affection**

**Puppy Love**

**No Thanks, Jakotsu!**

**It's Up to Me!**

**Crush**

**Forgotten Promise**

**Fragment of Life II**

**This one calls in second place, right after my AU Inuyasha fanfic, Hidden Affection! If you're interested in my other works, please check out my pen name! It's at the top of your webpage by the author's name of the fic. Please click it and go there and leave plenty of good reviews!**


	15. A Happy Ending?

**Well, here it is…The last chapter! In a way, I'm sad to see this fic go, but in another, I'm happy to see it completed. This was such a wonderful Yu-Gi-Oh fic for me to do. I don't know if I'm going to writer another fic, but I think I'll do a Roba fic on behalf of my friend, Tori-Ishtar, as a request.**

**Well, here is the conclusion to Puppy Love!**

**Puppy Love**

**Chapter 15: A Happy End?**

_"Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined. _"**Henry David Thoreau**

After countless of hours of searching on the internet, Yugi had stumbled across something that caught his eye. He found a website that was about the ASPCA organization. He scrolled down the website and skimmed through the information in which it was held. The spiky haired teen spied something that caught his eye on the ASPCA web page; it was about adopting animals from abuse/neglect situations.

Yugi read through all of the information, taking it in and trying to memorize as much as he could so he'd have something to go on.

He read through the paragraph and all of its contents. There was a multitude of information the site had to offer about those who have taken animals into their care. There was also a page on the lists of people taking care of the victims from cases. He spotted his name in the listings, and also he found something that he found interesting.

_" The__ sergeant parents of the victims of cruelty cases, after so many days, have the ability to adopt their case."_

Yugi's eyes widened at that statement.

Suddenly, his face lit up with joy.

**He could keep Ginger! All he had to do was tell Anzu that he would adopt her!**

Now, all he had to do was wait until Anzu arrived. When his grandfather was outside, dealing with customers, he jumped up with a **"YES!" **and did a dance of victory around the small room, looking rather retarded as he did so. He'd never felt such joy in his life! He was going to have Ginger around as a companion and pet. Someone to love and care for. Someone to offer constant and unconditional love. Someone who would be his friend for life!

Ginger would be his!

Now…All he had to do was wait.

Later on that day, Yugi heard that familiar knock at his door. It was the knock that Anzu gave every time she appeared at his door to come and check on Ginger. Yugi happily—overly happily opened the door.

"Hi Anzu!"

"Hi Yugi…" Anzu blinked in confusion. _'Why is he so happy? Last time he was practically begging me to give him another week, so what's with the façade?'_

"Come in." Yugi offered.

"Oh…" Anzu was pulled out of her current thoughts. "Right."

She walked in and sat on the couch.

"Well…You know what time it is…Right?" She asked.

"I sure do." Yugi nodded in response.

Anzu looked confused, not being able to decipher Yugi's unusual show of happiness at what seemed to be a grim hour for the two.

_'What's with him?'_

"Something wrong, Anzu?" The spiky haired teen questioned.

"What's with you, Yugi?" She asked. "It comes time for me to take Ginger and you aren't even emotional or anything?"

"No."

"Eh?!"

"You're not taking Ginger. She's staying with me."

"Yugi, you know that I—"

"I'm adopting her."

"You're what?"

"I'm adopting her. Every sergeant parent has that right, Right?" Yugi asked.

"They do…" Anzu trailed.

"So I can?"

Anzu looked thoughtful for a few moments, "I don't know why you couldn't."

Yugi looked as if he was about to explode with happiness.

"All you have to do is call the ASPCA with you adoption information."

"All right!" Yugi yelled. "Thanks Anzu, you're the best!"

The man jumped up and gave his girlfriend a kiss of joy. "I owe you - - Big time!"

Anzu blinked. "Um…Thanks!?"

Yugi ran over to Ginger and hugged the brown dog. He received a lick on the face.

"I can keep you! I'm so happy."

Ginger barked in response.

She had finally found a good home and someone who would care about her. She was free from the cruelty of others and the harshness of the world.

**She was finally his!**

**She was at home!**

**And she would never see another cruelty case again.**

**Well, that's the end of Puppy Love! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really loved writing this fic and I'm glad to see the horde of reviews. Anyway, please take the time out to review this chapter, any review is fine! I hated to end it, but all good things must come to an end, right? I'll be writing another YGO fanfic soon, but as for now, I'm fresh out of ideas. I might do an Ishizu and Seto fic, since I love that couple, or maybe an Anzu/Seto fic, since people really like those. Now I'm back to about 5 fanfics, and it feels great. I've brought my numbers down, so that means! More fanfics!**

**Don't forget to review me!**

**R&R! **


End file.
